Bonds
by Buffybot
Summary: NJO AU fic where Anakin survives Myrkr – as he should have... Tahiri saves Anakin's life with unintended consequences for the both of them. At the same time, the Yuuzhan Vong war rages on with the release of their most deadly weapon yet. Main pairing is Anakin/Tahiri.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I want to send a HUGE thank you to An Origami Fish, who's epic story, A Destiny Altered, helped me rediscover my passion for writing and the Star Wars Universe before Anakin Solo's untimely death. Yes, I still haven't gotten over that one after all these years. Thanks to A Destiny Altered I can at least take some comfort in reading the way the NJO should have ended._

_In the true style of Star Wars, this is going to be a trilogy. I've already completed parts 1 & 2 (just doing clean up/editing) and am about half way through part 3 so I'm hoping to post at least every other week, if not more often. It's been more than ten years since I've read anything Star Wars (I kind of just glossed through the NJO books after Star by Star to finish the series and then haven't picked up another book since), so please forgive any inaccuracies. There's only so much my brain can remember._

* * *

Chapter One

_5 days after the Myrkr mission_

"I feel fine," Anakin Solo insisted.

Beside him, Tahiri Veila snorted. "If this is what fine feels like, I'd hate to know what _not fine_ feels like."

"I've got to agree with Tahiri on this one," said Corran Horn, running a concerned eye over the two teens. "You both just spent the last five days in bacta and look like you could spend a few more in there. Cilghal, are you sure they're all right to leave here?"

The Mon Calamari Jedi Master and healer nodded. "There is nothing medically wrong with either one of them. The bacta has healed their most severe injuries."

"I sense a _but _coming," said Corran knowingly.

"More of an observation, actually," Cilghal responded. "There is no medical reason that can explain how Anakin was able to survive the injuries he sustained. He was mortally wounded. From what I can gather, along with what both Anakin and Tahiri have told me, it was the Force bond they share that saved him. Tahiri's force energy absorbed enough of Anakin's injuries to at least make it possible to save him. Of course, it was not without severe side effects to herself."

"What about any other side effects?"

"To be perfectly honest, I have never heard or read of anything remotely similar happening. There are Jedi who area healers like myself but what Tahiri did was not healing. She took on Anakin's injuries and they became her own. That is why her condition was as serious as his."

"So that's your roundabout way of saying you don't know what other side effects there could be?"

"That is correct, Master Horn."

"Could you be any more depressing?" Tahiri said, clearly exasperated as she hopped down from the examination table. "Anakin's alive, that's all that matters."

"What you did was reckless," Corran admonished.

"I didn't even know what I was doing, but I would do it again."

There was a definite note of defiance in her voice but Anakin could also feel her anxiety and fear as she recalled what it felt like to believe he was going to die. There was also a small part of her that was angry at him for not letting Tekli heal him and then charging at a group of Yuuzhan Vong all on his own because he thought he wouldn't survive his injuries.

He tentatively brushed her mind through the Force bond they shared. He felt a strong need to reassure her that he was fine. She accepted the warmth he sent her way. She might still be angry with him but for the moment was too relieved he was alive to let it get in the way.

"So until Han and Leia get here, I'm responsible for the both of you," Corran said to them. "Since I'm only one man and the two of you have proven to be magnets for trouble, I'm asking you as a favor to me to stay out of trouble, okay?"

"We'll do our best, Master Horn," Anakin responded before Tahiri could, knowing the sarcastic retort she had in mind.

Corran appeared less than convinced. "Maybe I should just have you both confined to quarters – _separate_ quarters that is," he added, sensing the reaction from Anakin and Tahiri at his initial remark. "You two are going to give me more grey hairs than my own children," he muttered, sighing as the two teens blushed.

"It could be worse. At least we're not making you lose your hair," Tahiri couldn't resist adding.

"That remains to be seen," Corran remarked dryly.

With barely contained laughter, Tahiri and Anakin left the medical facility, leaving Corran shaking his head as he followed after them.

**[*[*[*[***

It was late when a wide awake Anakin glanced at the chrono situated on the nightstand beside his bed. He'd barely slept for more than a few hours at a time since returning from the Myrkr station. He was haunted by nightmares of himself dying. Tahiri never saved him. He succumbed to his injuries and what was left of the Myrkr strike team could do nothing but bring his body back, with Tahiri sobbing uncontrollably over his corpse. Those things alone made it seem like it was just a nightmare – but it didn't end there. The nightmares continued; he saw Jaina going dark, Jacen becoming a prisoner of the Yuuzhan Vong and more. Those things hadn't happened so what were they? Visions of a future that would unfold? Or was his mind still dealing with the horrific events at Myrkr that his brain was conjuring up these nightmares?

It left him unsettled to say the least. Tahiri knew there was something wrong – he couldn't hide anything from her, let alone something like this. But so far she was giving him space to try and work through it on his own. He was certain that wouldn't last long though. He glanced at her sleeping form beside him, grateful that his insomnia had not wakened her.

They had done as Corran asked – gone to separate quarters. That had lasted all of ten minutes when Tahiri showed up at his room with a packed travel bag. No explanation was needed because Anakin felt the same way. After what they'd just lived through there was an overwhelming need to be close to each other.

Though they hadn't followed Corran's first request, they behaved themselves – mostly because they were too exhausted and still recovering from their injuries to do much else. They had gone to bed together and promptly fallen asleep. Anakin had thought it would be awkward – they had never shared a bed together before – but recent events seemed to trump any awkwardness for the both of them.

_Take her Jacen. Kiss Tahiri for me._ When he'd thought those words to his brother he had known his own death was moments away. _Tell her I love her_. With that next thought, Jacen hadn't been the only one to hear it. With all his mental barriers down, there had been no way for Tahiri not to hear it, to know everything he was feeling in what should have been those last few moments of his life. It spurred her into action as she left the relative safety of the others to fight at his side, ignoring the order he gave her to leave with everyone else. Tahiri would have none of that. She made him a promise that either they both made it out of there or neither of them would.

The next sequence of events had been incredible. Tahiri's Force presence enveloping his, giving him strength and somehow miraculously making him feel better. He had no idea at the time that by doing so his own injuries were being inflicted on her. Instead of finding himself barely clinging to life, he had found renewed strength and energy. Together, Tahiri and himself had eliminated the Yuuzhan Vong threat, a mountain of bodies evidence to what they had done. It wasn't the first time they had used their link in battle – it had worked many times when they were kids – but this had been something altogether different. They had been like one cohesive mind controlling both their bodies. Words were an unnecessary form of communication – they just knew what the other was going to do before they did it.

When it was all over, they had both lapsed into unconsciousness and it took everything in Tekli's power to keep them both alive long enough to reach Hapes. He had awoken in bacta three days later to the scowling face of his sister, who was yelling at him with tears in her eyes for being such an idiot. Then she proceeded to berate Tahiri the same way before softening and expressing her gratefulness at what she had done for her brother.

In the aftermath, Anakin knew they still had some things to work out between them. When they had joined minds during the battle, there had been no secrets between them. Their feelings for one another rang loud and clear. They had been more than best friends for awhile now but suddenly everything was different. With the voxyn threat eliminated, maybe they would get some down time to figure everything out.

Ever so gently, Anakin removed his arm from around Tahiri. He knew if he remained where he was she would undoubtedly wake up. Their bond, stronger than ever now, would alert her that he was awake and she would want to know the source of his insomnia. He didn't want to worry her anymore than she probably already was.

Though they had landed on Hapes initially, there was so much anti-Jedi sentiments that once he and Tahiri had been placed into bacta everyone else, Jaina in particular, had reluctantly gone to the _Ralroost_ in hopes of avoiding any kind of political fallout. Only Cighal and Tenal Ka had remained behind. The future Hapan Queen had promised Jaina they would be safe.

Now that they were out of bacta, Corran had shuttled them back to the _Ralroost_ and that was where they would be staying for the time being.

Anakin had initially intended to just wander the ship, mulling through his thoughts. His path, however, soon took him to his brother's quarters, which surprised him to say the least.

Their relationship was by no means perfect and Anakin wasn't sure if they would ever get back to what things had been like when they were kids. They were both too different and the rift between them only seemed to be widening as the war went on. He knew Jacen didn't agree with a lot of the things he did, and his brother's disapproval of the Myrkr mission coupled with how he had questioned his leadership were all still fresh in his mind. Those thoughts were almost enough to make Anakin change his mind and walk away. Then he felt Jacen become alerted to his presence and any thoughts of leaving disappeared. If nothing else, Jacen might provide an objective viewpoint on his situation. Despite their differences, Jacen was very much attuned to the Force and could possibly provide some answers that had eluded Anakin thus far.

"You look terrible, little brother," Jacen said, giving him a once over.

He started to say he was fine but realized he wasn't. Insisting he was all right when he clearly wasn't was what had almost got him killed in the first place. "I couldn't sleep," he said instead. Anakin walked inside his brother's quarters, noticing the holonet receiver turned on. "Was I interrupting something?"

Jacen shrugged. "I was just speaking with Tenal Ka."

Despite the reason he had come to see Jacen in the first place, Anakin couldn't resist grinning. "I see. How is she?"

"As fine as someone can be when you're on a planet full of people who want to kill you."

"Maybe she needs a Jedi body guard to protect her."

"I highly doubt that. What brings you here in the middle of the night?" Jacen said, ignoring what Anakin was hinting at.

"It's stupid." Anakin suddenly felt silly for going there in the first place. After everything he had seen and done in this war he was worrying over a few nightmares of all things.

"If it was stupid you wouldn't look so troubled. Your Force presence is a mess," Jacen said, frowning. "What's going on?"

Reluctantly, since he knew there was no way Jacen would let him leave otherwise, he told his brother about the nightmares. Jacen seemed to take it all in stride, quietly listening to him explain every detail of them.

"Anakin, Myrkr was a traumatic experience for everyone – especially for you," Jacen started when he was finished. "I know I wasn't your biggest supporter – okay, I was overly critical of you from the moment you started planning the mission," Jacen amended at seeing the look Anakin was sending his way, "but no matter how much I preach about Jedi not being the aggressors in this war, there wasn't any doubt that something needed to be done about the voxyn. Your plan might have been a little too crazy and reckless for my tastes but you saw a threat to the Jedi and were the only one willing to take action. You knew going into it that there would be causalities but the alternative was to watch the Jedi brought to the brink of extinction, something we haven't faced since the days of the Empire. A real leader is someone who not only recognizes there's tough choices to be made but can also make them."

Anakin stared at his brother for several long seconds, not quite believing his ears. Finally, he spoke, saying, "you couldn't have said all that to me before Myrkr? It would have helped a lot to know you believed in me."

"I'm sorry, Anakin," Jacen said, sounding truly apologetic. "Looking back, I know I didn't help things. In fact, I probably only made things worse by causing you to question yourself and the decisions you were making. I just wanted to make sure you were aware that your decisions have consequences – even more so when you're in charge, giving the orders and people's lives depending on you."

"Maybe if I had listened to you more, fewer people would have died," said Anakin, his tone both remorseful and guilt-ridden.

"Maybe," Jacen conceded, earning himself a sharp glance from his younger brother. "Or maybe more people would have died. Either way, good people died but their deaths are not your fault," he added, knowing how Anakin's mind worked, especially with some of the recent negativity he was getting from a group of the Jedi who considered the Myrkr mission a disaster despite their success in killing the voxyn queen. Those Jedi seemed to be divided on thinking the mission never should have been approved in the first place, while others felt the causalities would have been smaller with someone more experienced in charge instead of entrusting it to a teenager just because his last name happened to be _Solo_. "It was a volunteer mission, remember? Everyone knew what they were signing up for. If you talk to any surviving member of the Myrkr strike team not one of them blame you for anything that happened there. You made tough choices to ensure the success of the mission."

Anakin felt himself in a stunned state as his brother finished talking. He had never expected Jacen to say those things to him. If anything, he figured he'd get another lecture the next time they discussed Myrkr – but not understanding or even empathy. Maybe the rift between them wasn't quite as large as Anakin had feared.

"Now, back to the reason you're here," said Jacen, drawing Anakin away from his thoughts. "The point I was trying to make earlier is that you almost died at Myrkr. Add to that the fact that you probably keep replaying the events in your head wondering what you could have done differently and it's no wonder you're having nightmares. It's your mind's way of dealing with the events."

"It feels like it's more than that, Jace," Anakin insisted. "I know Jaina used Force lightning." He had been unconscious at the time but Zekk had come to see him while he was in bacta and had told him as much. He seemed deeply troubled by Jaina's actions, having been a dark Jedi himself once. Anakin could tell by the look on his brother's face then that he was still concerned by that as well. "I know she was just trying to get us out of there, but doesn't it bother you at all? I've done less and you've lectured me on the dangers of the dark side."

"For now, I'm letting Zekk deal with it," Jacen said simply. "It doesn't mean I'm not worried about her, but of all of us he knows the dark side best. If Jaina really was on the verge of going dark, I would feel it. She wouldn't be able to hide something like through our twin bond," Jacen added in an attempt to reassure his younger brother.

"Okay, say some of what you saw was a vision of things to come," Jacen said, going back to the orginal topic of their discussion. "What are you going to do? Lock me up here so I'm safe from the Yuuzhan Vong? Follow Jaina around and make sure she doesn't do anything else dark sideish? If there's one thing we both can agree on it's that the future is always in motion. Anything can happen. Action, or even inaction can change the course of events."

Anakin rubbed his face in frustration. "You're not making me feel any better."

"Sorry," Jacen said with an apologetic grin. "I don't have any answers for you, Anakin. I'm not all knowing and neither are you. We can only control our own actions – and sometimes even that proves to be difficult."

Anakin felt a sudden surge of panic followed by an urgent tug on his mind. _I'm okay, Tahiri_.

_How was I supposed to know that? You just left in the middle of the night. For all I knew, you were leading the charge down to the next Yuuzhan Vong infested planet._

_Sorry. I just needed to clear my head. I didn't want to wake you._

_Too bad, I'm awake now._

_I'll be back soon._

_You better._

Jacen raised an eyebrow. "Tahiri?"

"She woke up and found me gone. I guess she kind of panicked." Anakin realized with that statement he had revealed their sleeping arrangements to Jacen. He turned away from his brother so he wouldn't see his face reddening.

Jacen chuckled. "Got you on a tight leash, doesn't she?"

"Something like that."

"I guess you can't really blame her after Myrkr."

No, Anakin supposed he couldn't.

After that, Anakin left his brother's quarters. He didn't feel any better but he didn't feel any worse. He had gone to Jacen in hopes of answers but his older brother didn't have any. But if there was one thing Anakin was certain of it was that he would not let those visions come to pass. He would do everything in his power to protect his family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"You're kicking me out?" Zekk said incredulously, grabbing the clothes Jaina threw at him.

"You can't stay," she said, looking away as he dressed.

"Jaina, this is stupid."

"It shouldn't have happened."

"You said that last time – and the time before that."

"What do you want from me, Zekk?"

"To stop pushing me away for two seconds and think about how you really feel."

Jaina said nothing. She had been a mess after Myrkr. Her little brother almost dying. Tahiri almost dying to save him. Then coming to Hapes only to find they really didn't want to take on any Jedi patients no matter how critical their condition. That alone had almost been enough to send her over the edge. If not for Tenal Ka's insistence, coupled by her status within the Royal Family they probably would have turned Anakin and Tahiri away without giving it a second thought. Jaina was eternally grateful to her friend for doing that even though she knew it had ruffled more than a few feathers in the Hapan Court, not the least of which was her grandmother.

She had done her best to keep it together in front of everyone. She knew her facade didn't work on Jacen – what with their twin connection and all – but she had kept him at arm's length. She didn't want his comfort. It didn't matter that Anakin had been in charge. She was his older sister. She should have looked out for him better. She had known how badly he was hurt. She should have forced him to go into a healing trance instead of letting him continue. She would never make that same mistake again – never let the mission get in the way of what really mattered. If Anakin had died at Myrkr what would it have mattered if the voxyn queen had been destroyed? No matter how many Jedi they would have ended up saving it would never be worth the cost of her little brother's life.

It hadn't been so easy to push Zekk away. If there was ever a person who knew what she was going through it was him. He had been an orphan since he was nine years old. She also sensed he was worried about her state of mind. They had argued briefly about her using Force lightning to help the Myrkr strike team escape. Ever since Zekk's brush with the dark side he had become much more of a pacifist, taking a stance similar to Jacen's when it came to the Foce. The argument had ended in a stalemate, with Jaina pleading with him to just let it go. She knew he wasn't happy about it but he had relented for now.

At some point after Zekk's ordeal with the Shadow Academy she thought they'd been on the verge of becoming something more than friends. It never ended up working out that way. After their graduation from the Jedi Academy he had left to find his own way in the galaxy, still haunted by what he had done as one of Brakiss' Dark Knights.

Just before the Myrkr mission was the first time she had seen him in almost two years. She wasn't sure what she felt for her childhood best friend anymore. More than anything she was angry that he had completely disappeared and not once bothered to send her so much as a holo message. With so many Jedi having been slain by Yuuzhan Vong she hadn't even known he was still alive until just before Myrkr.

Now, her feelings were more of a mess than ever – and she had no one to blame but herself. She'd let Zekk comfort her and things had escalated from there. She had never intended to end up in bed with him but that's what happened. He had made things worse by telling her exactly how he felt. She had been unable to reciprocate those same feelings in return. Without question she cared about him. But did she love him? At one point in her life she thought she had but she wasn't that same happy-go-lucky teenager anymore.

He wanted her to talk about her feelings but she couldn't do that. She didn't consider what was going on between them to be a relationship. She wasn't even sure she wanted a relationship – and not just with Zekk but with anyone. They were in the middle of a war where you could love someone one day and then they were gone the next.

A part of her envied what Anakin and Tahiri had. Though they still seemed to be figuring things out it was clear how much they loved each other. Another part of her, however, never wanted to experience what she'd felt Tahiri go through when she thought she was about to lose Anakin forever. The raw, uninhibited pain coming from the younger teen had been almost too much to bear. No, she never ever wanted to feel that same way – to become so reliant on someone that your whole world revolved around them and your reason for living disappeared if they died.

She knew Zekk was still waiting for her response. She also knew she couldn't tell him what he wanted to hear. "I don't know how I feel," she said, speaking truthfully. "A lot has happened these past few weeks and I'm still processing it."

Zekk finished dressing and went to sit on the bed next to her. "I know that. If it seems like I'm pressuring you, I'm not. You know how I feel, so when you figure out your feelings let me know."

"So that's it?"

"This isn't good for either one of us. Maybe you're right – maybe we shouldn't have let this happen until we were both ready for it. I'm still here for you as a friend. That will never change."

Then he left without another word, leaving Jaina alone to consider what he said. She didn't get very far though because the holonet beeped indicating she had an incoming call. She quickly dressed thinking it might be her parents but it only turned out to be Kyp Durron.

"Not who you were expecting?" The Jedi Master said at seeing Jaina's expression.

"What's going on, Kyp?"

"Not even a hello for your favourite Jedi Master? Maybe I should have called someone else, but I thought you'd be itching to get back in the cockpit of your X-wing."

His words had the desired effect. He had her full attention now. "A mission with the Dozen?"

"I promise this isn't an attempt to steal you away from Rogue Squadron – though I'd like to. It's just a routine, run of the mill supply run to one of the nearby planets in the Hapes Cluster."

"The way you say _routine_ and _run of the mill_ makes me think that's not quite what it is."

"The only way you'll find out is if you say yes."

Jaina rolled her eyes. For a Jedi Master, he could be extremely immature at times. "All right, my answer is yes."

"Great. Meet me down in the main hanger at oh-eight-hundred tomorrow. You won't regret it."

He signed off before Jaina could argue otherwise.

Most of the time she wasn't quite sure what to make of Kyp Durron. He was one of her father's oldest friends but at the same time she wasn't sure how much she could trust him. She mostly agreed with his stance on the Jedi taking the war to the Yuuzhan Vong, but that was a topic a lot of the Jedi were still divided on. Some even argued his actions could be considered dark. If nothing else he was a good pilot and his squadron had suffered the fewest fatalities since the start of the war. It also helped that they had a few Jedi in their ranks.

She couldn't deny the fact it would feel good to be back in her X-wing again. A much needed distraction. No matter her position as a Jedi Knight she felt the most comfortable enclosed in its small cockpit vaping Vong.

Although Kyp had been more than a little cryptic in what this mission would involve, she would find out for herself soon enough.

**[*[*[*[*[*[**

The normally active _Ralroost_ hanger bay was unusually quiet when Jaina began the pre flight preparations on her X-wing. Still in orbit around Hapes, the New Republic fleet was using this down time to strategize its next move against the Yuuzhan Vong. Even with the Hapans patrolling their own space, the New Republic still pulled regular rotations so no one would go _soft_ during this rare break in action. Rogue Squadron wasn't scheduled to take their rotation for another two days, so Jaina had nothing but time to kill. Whatever Kyp's mission turned out to be it would be a nice change of pace. She was already starting to get deck fever being cooped up on the ship.

She went over every inch of her ship in meticulous detail. Force only knew what the techs had done to it while she'd been away. Elbow deep in grease as she checked out the propulsion systems, she picked up a familiar presence close by. There were very few non-Force sensitive individuals she could feel so clearly through the Force. Her father was one. Jagged Fel was another.

When it became apparent he was just going to stand there and not say anything, Jaina crawled out from underneath her X-wing and glared at him. "You should know better than to sneak up on someone."

"I did not think it was possible to sneak up on a Jedi," Jag returned.

Sometimes he remembered her of Tenal Ka. So serious and duty-bound but fiercely loyal with a dry, almost unrecognizable sense of humor.

Jaina wiped her grease stained hands on the rag hanging off the hull of the ship. They'd had very few interactions since her return from Myrkr, with most of them occurring during military briefings. It wasn't that she was avoiding him - not really anyway. It was more of a case that she didn't really know what to say to Jag. If her feelings for Zekk were a mess of confusion, it was no better with Jag but at least they were less complicated. She had a history with Zekk. With Jag, she wasn't even sure they were friends but she definitely felt an attraction toward the Clawcraft pilot. That left her feeling more than a little unbalanced around him – and she definitely didn't like that.

"Maybe I gave you too much credit. I knew it was you. I just thought you'd have the manners to announce yourself instead of standing around watching me."

"I suppose I didn't want to interrupt," was Jag's response. "I actually wasn't expecting to see you here. I thought Rogue Squadron wasn't scheduled to go out on patrol for another two days."

"They're not. Kyp asked me to accompany him on some quick little mission with the Dozen."

"It sounds as though he may be trying to lure you away from the military."

"Probably, knowing Kyp. He as good as admitted it to me."

"Would you leave Rogue Squadron?" Jag asked her point blank.

"I don't know," she admitted with a shrug. "I've never given it much thought."

"You could do a lot better than the Dozen. You're too good of a pilot to join a rag-tag squadron with no official military standing."

She thought she detected a note of distaste directed toward the Dozen, and Kyp in particular. "Oh really? I thought I was too undisciplined and reckless for Chiss tastes," she said, recalling some of the words Jag had spoken to her once.

"Those were compliments."

Jag's face was expressionless but she picked up something else entirely from him through the Force. Was he flirting with her? The moment quickly passed and Jag was back to business.

"I should get ready to head out."

"Be safe, Jag."

"You as well."

She watched Jag's retreating back until Kyp entering the hanger bay caught her eye. Her relaxed attitude from her conversation with Jag changed immediately when she saw Anakin walking beside him wearing an orange flight suit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jaina demanded, giving her younger brother a sharp look. "Didn't Cighal say you're supposed to be taking it easy?"

"Jaina, I'm fine, really."

"Sorry if I don't believe you. The last time you said that you were dying and decided to lead a suicidal charge against about a hundred Yuuzhan Vong."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't think he was up for it," Kyp intervened between the two Solo's.

"He'd be up for it if he was still in bacta."

Anakin glowered at his sister. "I'm going to get enough mothering when mom gets here. Can you just trust me on this?"

"Does Tahiri know where you're going?"

"Yes, and she gave me a very graphic visual on what she was going to do to every part of my body if I let anything happen to him," Kyp answered in Anakin's place. "Your girlfriend's scary, you know that?"

Anakin chuckled. "You got off easy. You have no idea some of the threats she made to me when we got out of bacta if I ever put her through something like that again."

Jaina, although still not convinced of Anakin's health, let the matter drop. She didn't trust Anakin that he was fine but she trusted Kyp enough that he wouldn't be taking them out into anything dangerous. Not if he valued his life, that is.

Several minutes later, Jaina's X-wing was powered up and she was given clearance to leave the hanger bay. She never thought the day would come where she would look forward to an uneventful and boring flight but that's exactly what she was hoping for.

**[*[*[*[*[*[**

"_You're angry with me."_

Jaina kept her eyes on the front viewport as they approached the planet, Harterra, located within the Hapes Cluster. "Your powers in the Force are strong, Master Durron," Jaina bit off sarcastically over their private comm channel.

"_I know you're just trying to look out for Anakin but he needs this."_

"You knew I wouldn't be okay with this. That's why you purposely went behind my back."

"_Look, I get it, both you and Tahiri have that whole maternal thing going on but you're going to drive him crazy. I know you want to protect him but he's stronger and more powerful than you're giving him credit for."_

"He's seventeen, Kyp." She cringed, now she really sounded like their mother.

"_And you're nineteen. Age doesn't matter, Jaina. The two of you combined have more experience than most Jedi or military personnel twice your age. What matters is he needs to get some confidence back. Myrkr was horrible and everyone seems to be split on whether it was a success or the loss of life was completely unjustified. Anakin did a brave and selfless thing – all of you did – but he was the leader so the blame gets placed squarely on his shoulders. He needs to know that people still believe in him."_

Jaina considered Kyp's explanation. Though she agreed with him mostly on his reasoning for bringing Anakin along, she still didn't like it. "All right, if that's why you brought Anakin along, why did you bring me?"

"_I thought it would be a good opportunity for us to talk about your future as a Jedi. I'd like to take you on as my apprentice."_

Only years of flying experience stopped Jaina from putting her X-wing into a forward dive. "And you thought this was a conversation we should have while piloting an X-wing?"

"_I figured you'd be more relaxed this way. You don't have to give me an answer right away," _Kyp went on. _"Think about it. You might not see it but you and I are very much alike, Jaina. There's a lot I could teach you."_

"Why are you suddenly asking me this now?"

"_Myrkr has changed you," _Kyp began, his tone almost sad. _"I can feel it. There's this dark edge to you. I can help you with that among other things." _

Jaina was silent. Even if she had yet to put it into words as Kyp just had, she too knew she was different now. Was he able to sense it so easily because he had once been dark himself? True, she had used Force lightning, but that was only to help them escape. She mentally shook herself. She was not Kyp. She would not fall to the dark side. If anything, Myrkr had hardened her, made her realize that that the war was a long way from over and no one was invincible.

She felt Kyp brush her tentatively with the Force then. He seemed genuinely concerned since she had yet to respond to his last words. Instinctively, she mentally brushed him off. She didn't need him in her head right now when she was this vulnerable, this open.

She knew he wasn't ready to let their conversation go but fortunately – or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it – her sensors started screaming at her.

"_It's Peace Brigade,"_ Anakin's voice sounded over the comm. _"There's a ship in orbit on the other side of the planet."_

That explained why they hadn't detected it until they got closer to Harterra. Jaina's brow furrowed in confusion as she glanced at her sensor readings. "Only a single ship?" It wasn't even a capital ship. It was a small frigate, at least a ten year old model.

"_Maybe they're lost,"_ Anakin supplied wryly.

"More likely the Hapans are working with the Peace Brigade," Jaina said, sounding disgusted. "The Royal Family may have opened the Hapes Cluster to refugees but that doesn't mean everyone wants to do the same. Not to mention no one around here seems too fond of us." By _us_ she meant the Jedi. Aside from Tenal Ka and possibly her parents there was not a single inhabitant of the Hapes Cluster she trusted.

"_Let's see if they need an armed escort back to Hapes,"_ Kyp said good-naturedly. _"Peace Brigade vessel, this is Jedi Master Kyp Durron. Lower your shields and prepare to be boarded."_

No sooner had the words left Kyp's mouth when the gun batteries on the ship powered up.

"_Was it something I said?"_

"It probably had something to do with you announcing you were a Jedi," Jaina offered.

"_Dozen, form up,"_ Kyp instructed over the open comm. _"We'll go in two waves. Sticks and Hero Boy follow my lead. If you can, aim to disable. Let's see if we can find out what the Peace Brigade is doing in the Hapes Cluster. Everyone stay alert in case any of his friends show up."_

Jaina and Anakin's X-wings followed after Kyp's, quickly closely the gap in space between their fighters and the Peace Brigade vessel. The ship opened up fire on the approaching fighters, but the Dozen plus Jaina and Anakin avoided the gun fire with ease. After having spent so much time in combat against Yuuzhan Vong vessels with dovin basals and yammosk's guiding their actions, one Peace Brigade ship was like shooting Mon Calamarian fish in a barrel.

"_They've powered up hyperdrives,"_ Anakin informed them.

"At least they're smart enough to realize when they're outnumbered," Jaina commented.

"_I've got a lock on the main engine. I'm taking it out,"_ said Anakin.

Jaina felt a sudden shift in her brother's Force presence. "Anakin, what's wrong?"

"_I don't know. I feel – "_

Anakin's Force presence dimmed considerably. "Anakin!" She desperately sought him out through the Force but received no response in return. She swung her X-wing closer to his and could see him slumped forward in the cockpit, unconscious.

"_Jaina, what's wrong?"_ Kyp's concerned voice came over the comm.

"Anakin's unconscious,_" _she said, panicked. He was unable to defend himself and there was a volley of fire coming from the frigate. "You need to take out the guns on that ship," she told him. "I can shield him in the meantime."

"_All right,"_ Kyp's voice sounded. _"If you need a hand – "_

"I've got this. Take care of that ship."

"_Dozen, follow me. Let's make this quick."_

The acknowledgements came in the form of clicks over the comm as they sped toward the Peace Brigade ship, leaving Jaina behind to protect Anakin. Using the Force, she nudged his X-wing further back away from the action. It took an incredible amount of concentration and effort to do so, much more than Jaina had expected. She supposed that was the price to pay when she had spent more time honing her pilot skills than her Jedi ones.

She moved her fighter protectively in front of her brother's, watching the battle unfold, while still keeping a close eye on him. With only one small frigate to deal with she was confident the Dozen would take care of it fairly easily. That knowledge, however, was not as comforting as she had hoped it would be. Anakin was still unconscious. It had happened so suddenly and she had no idea what was wrong with him.

She forced the concern for her brother aside. It only served as a distraction at the moment, and until that Peace Brigade ship was taken care of her sole focus was on making sure no stray volleys of fire got past her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tahiri wasn't sure what to make of Master Horn asking her to meet him in the _Ralroost's_ training center. The Jedi Master had said very little in his holo message. If nothing else it would serve as a distraction while Anakin was off with Jaina and Kyp's Dozen.

She felt an extreme sense of anxiety being away from Anakin. It was the most they'd been apart since leaving Myrkr. Even when they'd been submerged in bacta they had still been in the same room together. After what they'd just been through she wasn't too keen on the idea of him climbing into an X-wing again so soon but she'd tried to keep her protests to a minimum. Anakin would never admit it but she knew he enjoyed being in the thick of things and it was making him more than a little stir crazy being stuck on the _Ralroost_. So she had tried her best to be supportive but not without threatening Kyp Durron with a most horrible painful death should anything happen to Anakin while under his care.

She could still feel Anakin through the bond they shared, though not as strong because of the distance separating them. That would have to be enough until he got back.

There were a few military personnel working out when she got there but for all intents and purposes the training center was empty.

"Reporting as requested, Master," she announced. "What's going on? You were very cryptic in your message."

Corran allowed himself a brief chuckle. "Right down to business with you, is it?"

"Well, when a Jedi Master summons you with no explanation it's bound to make a little uneasy."

"You're not in trouble, Tahiri," said Corran, realizing that was probably the first time he had ever uttered those words to her.

Tahiri felt some measure of relief. "That makes me feel better. What's this all about then?"

"I'd like to help you finish your Jedi training. Take you on as my apprentice."

Tahiri looked at Corran as if he'd sprouted a second head. "Why?" It was the first thought that popped into her head.

"Your training stopped when the Yuuzhan Vong took Yavin Four. Yes, you've seen and accomplished a lot over this last year but there's still much for you to learn. You have the potential, it's just a matter of harnessing that energy into what can make you a great Jedi."

Tahiri considered his words carefully before speaking again. "Will you take on Anakin as an apprentice as well?"

"I don't think I'm the right teacher for him."

"But you're right for me?"

"My background with CorSec has had an enormous influence on the Jedi I am today. I've seen and experienced a lot of things. I think I can help you with more than just training. I'm not going to pretend that I can understand what you suffered at the hands of the Yuuzhan Vong – no one can – but I think I'm in the best position to help you come to terms with it."

"You've been talking to Anakin," Tahiri said knowingly.

"Yes, we talked awhile back," Corran admitted. "He was worried about you and wanted to make sure he was doing everything he could to help you. I've been meaning to have this conversation with you for awhile now but with everything that was going on the timing wasn't right. I knew you were in good hands with Anakin but like you he's still so young. The two of you are trying to bear this enormous burden alone – those are my words, not Anakin's – and it shouldn't be that way."

"He's had visions of me," Tahiri said, swallowing hard. "In the future I go dark."

"Visions are a tricky thing. Anakin knows that. Every Jedi is susceptible to the dark side no matter how good he or she is. All it takes is a few wrong choices – even if they appear to be the right ones – to find yourself on the wrong path."

"I still don't understand why you'd choose me. I mean, the Jedi Masters aren't exactly lining up to train me. I don't even think they know what to do with me. It's not much better with everyone else." To prove her point she glanced over at the soldiers watching her and Corran. She could feel their uneasiness and it had nothing to do with the war. Absently, she rubbed the three scars on her forehead. The one physical reminder of her shaping. She wondered if she would have been treated any differently had she decided to have them removed.

"People fear what they don't know," Corran said, likewise picking up on the others reaction to Tahiri through the Force. "You're different from everyone else and they don't know how to handle that."

"You're really serious about this – making me your apprentice?"

"If you keep making me second guess myself, I may end up changing my mind," the older Jedi remarked wryly.

She stood there, thinking over his offer. Since leaving Yavin Four she hadn't really given much thought to furthering her training. Anakin had been working with her some but that was pretty much the extent of it. Something else always seemed to come up that was much more important than meditating or levitating objects.

If she had thought Corran was making the offer out of pity she would have flat out refused but she felt nothing of the sort coming from the Jedi Master. He genuinely wanted to help her. What was even more startling was she felt no fear or anxiety coming from him. Aside from Anakin and maybe his siblings there weren't many people who didn't treat her like she was a Yuuzhan Vong agent in hiding.

"My answer is yes." Whether it was the Force telling her to accept his offer or just a gut feeling, she knew letting Corran further her training was the right thing.

"Great. Now we need to establish some basic Master-Apprentice rules."

"What?!"

"That's the only way this is going to work."

Tahiri sighed loudly. "Is it too late to change my mind?"

Corran pressed on as if she hadn't spoken. "First rule, when I tell you to do something, you listen. Understand?"

Tahiri's response to that was fainting in front of the Jedi Master.

**[*[*[*[*[*[**

Anakin had a strong sense of déjà vu sitting upright on an examination table in the _Ralroost's_ medical bay. Tahiri was sitting across from him still being examined by Cighal while Corran and his sister looked on both wearing expressions of deep seated concern.

Cighal stepped back from Tahiri and although the Mon Calamari's expression was unreadable, Anakin could tell that she was troubled. That was definitely not a good thing.

"Anakin, how long were you unconscious?"

"A few hours," Jaina responded on her brother's behalf.

"And when did you regain consciousness?"

"Once we jumped back to Hapes," he answered the healer's question.

Cighal nodded to herself, as if those responses gave her the answers she had been looking for.

"I believe what you both experienced was a side effect of your Force energies merging," she said, speaking to Anakin and Tahiri. "Tahiri was unconscious for the same amount of time and awoke once you were close enough to her again."

"Are you saying they can't be apart?" Jaina said, coming to that conclusion before anyone else in the room.

"To a certain extent, yes. Anakin had been gone for a few hours before the effects of the separation affected them. Then both were fine the moment he returned."

"Is it permanent?" Corran asked.

"This is beyond my ability to diagnose," Cighal admitted. "It would stand to reason that Anakin and Tahiri may be causing this themselves without even realizing it."

Now Anakin was confused. One glance at Tahiri told him she was in a similar state. "What do you mean?"

"When Tahiri used her Force energy to absorb your injuries, I believe in doing so she may have also unknowingly joined your life forces together. I have no way of knowing for certain but I believe the Force bond you already share is what made it possible. Your connection simply deepened as a result of her actions."

"Does that mean if something were to happen to one of us the other would feel it?" Tahiri asked the Jedi healer.

Cighal nodded solemnly. "I believe so."

Anakin and Tahiri exchanged looks but neither spoke out loud.

_I guess that means we're stuck with each other_, Tahiri thought dryly through their Force bond. All traces of humor were gone when she picked up on Anakin's feelings. _You're not happy about that._

_No, that's not it,_ he quickly insisted.

_Then explain to me why I felt this sudden sense of dread coming from you._

_You realize what this means? Cighal's not just talking about injuries. If our life forces are joined together that means if one of us were to die there's a good chance the same would happen to the other._

_I figured that part out for myself, Dummy._

_Tahiri, this is serious. If something were to happen to you because of me –_

_Nothing's going to happen because you're not going to plan anymore suicidal missions. But if you suddenly get the urge to do something stupid, I'll be there to save your butt, Hero Boy. Whatever happens, we're in this together._

Her determination came through loud and clear. He was struck by an image of her then running to his side on Myrkr. Her resolution to save him because the alternative had just been too painful to bear.

He noticed then that his sister, Corran and Cighal were all silently staring at Tahiri and himself. He had momentarily forgotten they were even in the room.

"So they're not in any kind of danger?" Jaina asked looking back at Cighal.

"None that I can tell," the healer responded. "Though I would recommend they remain in relatively close proximity so a repeat of today does not happen."

Corran looked over at the two teens. "I guess that means the two of you are a packaged deal for the time being."

"Not like that's any different from the way they were before," Jaina teased.

"Er, are we done here?" Anakin asked, eager to be away from any more teasing that was likely to come his and Tahiri's way. He still hadn't quite gotten used to that part now that their relationship had changed. Tahiri, though, seemed to be handling it pretty well.

Cighal saw no further reason to keep them there. She released Anakin and Tahiri on the condition that they both return should they feel any more ill effects.

**[*[*[*[*[*[**

For once, Anakin and Tahiri did exactly as they were told. Cighal's request seemed straightforward enough – don't stray too far apart so no acts of losing consciousness occur. They were currently sitting on the floor in Anakin's quarters, Tahiri explaining Corran's offer to take her on as his apprentice.

"You're not mad that I talked to him?" Anakin said, uncertain of what her reaction to that would be. Sometimes she could be as unpredictable as a Gundark.

"I was a bit at first," she admitted, "but I know you were just trying to help." She smiled reassuringly at him. Her smile faded as she remembered something Corran had said. "Has what happened to me – my shaping – been a burden to you?"

Anakin threw her a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

"I've shared everything with you – every little gruesome detail about what the Yuuzhan Vong did to me. You listened to all of it. You've helped me through my worst nightmares and had my back when everyone else couldn't decide whether to interrogate or experiment on me."

"You are not a burden," said Anakin, emphasizing every word. "You're my best friend who I would do anything for." He backed up his words by reaching out to touch her mind, reassuring her that her ordeal was in no way burdensome to him. If anything, he regretted he couldn't do more to help her.

She picked up on his thoughts, looping her hands through the back of his neck. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You saved me, Anakin." Without him, she didn't think she would have made it through the last year.

Anakin let his forehead come to rest against hers. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this relaxed and safe. No imminent threat of danger. No planning an infiltration of a Yuuzhan Vong stronghold. It was just Tahiri and himself and for the moment the rest of the galaxy didn't matter.

"Anakin?"

"Hmm?"

"We haven't really talked about what happened on Myrkr."

He knew she wasn't referring to destroying the voxyn queen. "What do you want to talk about?"

"When you thought you were going to die – when I thought I was going to lose you," she started again, her voice breaking slightly, "everything changed. I mean I know things have already different between us for awhile now but they changed again. I guess I just want to make sure this is what you want. That you don't regret – "

Anakin surprised them both by silencing her with a kiss. He stroked her cheek with his hand, his ice blue eyes staring into her green ones. "No regrets," he breathed.

"Same here."

Their lips met again and it wasn't a quick kiss this time. There was an edge of urgency and desperation to it, each realizing what they could have lost at Myrkr. It was an almost frantic manner the way they explored each other's mouths.

Hands tangled in Anakin's hair, Tahiri found her way onto his lap. She could feel his groan of surprise and pleasure at their sudden change in position. She could feel the physical and emotional effects she was having on him. It was very much the same for her, everything amplified by their Force bond.

In the past, they'd barely found themselves able to spend more than a few stolen moments together. Those encounters had been all too brief with their responsibilities in the war taking priority and forcing their relationship to take a back seat. Tahiri wasn't going to let that happen again. The war could take either one of them at any moment. She did not want to waste any more time and knew Anakin felt the same way.

Anakin's lips were on her neck, her throat. She could feel his strong hands running up her sides, followed by his hesitation of where to put them. She directed the waves of desire she was feeling toward Anakin, telling him that what he wanted to do was exactly what she wanted as well. His hands grazed the sides of her breasts and she arched herself against him. It was a light touch but magnified by both their reactions. If it felt like this now, she could only imagine what it would feel like when there wasn't a layer of clothing separating Anakin's hands from her breasts.

Anakin buried his face in the crook of her neck, trying to regain some shred of control over himself. It had never felt like this before. Never been this intense between them. His brain hand long since stopped working and couldn't think of a single reason why he shouldn't carry Tahiri over to his bunk and see what happened. A quick probe of her mind told him she was in a similar state.

Anakin's head snapped up a split second before the door chime to his quarters sounded. "Sithspit," he swore, sounding out of breath.

"What?" Tahiri said, sounding equally breathless.

"My parents." A moment later he groaned. "And my mom knows you're here."

Tahiri scrambled off his lap. "Does she know - ?"

"Probably. It's not as if either one of us was exactly shielding our minds."

"Anakin!"

He spread his arms out in a helpless gesture. "It's not my fault."

Tahiri buried her face in her hands, mortified. "Just so you know, I'm never going to be able to look your mom in the face again. Or your dad. You know she's going to tell him."

They quickly made themselves presentable and Anakin opened the door to greet his parents. Any lingering traces of embarrassment vanished when he saw their faces.

His mother embraced him first. He could feel the relief and happiness pouring out of her at seeing him alive. Though she was not a full fledged Jedi her reaction told him she had felt his brush with death at Myrkr. He felt the same things coming from his father when he clasped him on the shoulder before pulling him into a fierce hug.

Anakin, too, was relieved. He knew they'd made it out of Courscant after it had fallen but with most of the hyperspace routes between Hapes and the Core lined with Interdictor ships, it could not have been an easy trip.

Tahiri, who had respectfully hung back during the family reunion, soon found herself being embraced by Anakin's mother.

"Thank you," Leia said as she released the blond Jedi. "Luke told me what you did for Anakin on Myrkr."

"Yeah, good thing Anakin's had a bad influence on you," Han remarked.

"Han," Leia slightly scolded her husband.

"It's true. If she'd listen to my Hutt for brains son we wouldn't be standing here right now. Really, kid, charging at an army of Yuuzhan Vong on your own? I thought we raised you to have more common sense than that."

"It's genetic," Leia said, with a fond smile.

"Yeah, from your side."

"Keep telling yourself that," she said, patting his arm.

"So how are the two of you holding up?" Han asked them, effectively changing topics.

"We're fine," Anakin responded for both himself and Tahiri.

"Anakin." Leia's eyes narrowed at her son. Whether it was the Force or maternal instinct, she didn't fully believe him.

Anakin cast a sidelong glance at Tahiri.

_You better tell them. They're going to find out one way or another._

Sighing inwardly, Anakin proceeded to tell his parents the details of exactly how Tahiri had saved his life and the lingering effects it seemed to be having on the both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: There will be one more chapter posted after this one (either on Sunday or Monday) and then this story will be on hiatus until early November as I go on my honeymoon :D  
_

* * *

Chapter Four

Looking around the _Ralroost's_ main dining hall, Jaina spotted Tenal Ka and Tahiri seated together. It wasn't surprising to see the warrior girl there. Since arriving at Hapes she seemed to be spending as little time as possible on the planet. With all the political backstabbing, family squabbles and constant assassination attempts Jaina couldn't blame her from not wanting to spend any more time there than was necessary.

She felt a slight ripple through the Force coming from her friends. At first, she attributed it to the two Jedi waiting in line to get their food. However, when she opened herself up to the Force a little more, she realized that was only a small part of what seemed to have the young woman at the table glancing over in the direction of her brothers.

Jaina chuckled. "They're harmless."

Both Tenal Ka and Tahiri turned around to face Jaina. While Tenal Ka's face was expressionless, Jaina could pick up flashes of embarrassment before the warrior girl righted her mental shields. Tahiri, on the other hand, let her emotions come through in full swing.

"They better stay that way," Tahiri grumbled. "It was bad enough when it was just a few of them but now that everyone knows about Myrkr any female with a with a working set of eyes seems to be lusting after Anakin – and Jacen," she added for good measure, knowing it wasn't any better for Tenal Ka.

"In many cultures, it only makes the males more desirable when they are no longer available. Strictly speaking about Anakin and yourself," Tenal Ka added hastily.

"Tahiri, you've got nothing to worry about with Anakin," Jaina assured the younger teen. "My brother's crazy about you."

Tahiri's face reddened but she said nothing – quite unusual for her.

The events of Myrkr made Jaina all the more determined to do everything in her power to make sure her friends and family survived this war, but she wasn't delusional into thinking there wouldn't be more casualties – causalities that would leave her open with a gaping wound that would never fully heal. But she didn't want to think about any of that right now. Now, she just wanted to have some fun.

"In any case, my brothers probably have no idea what's going on. They can be pretty clueless," Jaina said with a knowing look at Tenal Ka. She felt a sudden spike in Tenal Ka's emotions but it wasn't in regards to her comment – it was directed toward the individual who had joined her brothers in line.

"What is it about my brothers?" Jaina muttered with a shake of her head as Jacen started a conversation with Danni Quee.

Tenal Ka raised an eyebrow at her friend. "It is not just your brothers. I believe it is a Solo trait in general. Was that not friend Zekk I saw leaving your quarters this morning?"

Jaina clamped her jaw shut. All sense of amusement dropping from her features. "That was nothing," she said a bit too quickly.

"Whatever you say, friend Jaina," Tenal Ka responded, her tone evident she did not believe Jaina's explanation of 'nothing'.

Jaina was spared from having to respond when Tahiri abruptly stood up, something akin to jealousy and anger coming from her. Jaina quickly figured out what had provoked that kind of reaction from the blond Jedi. Alema Rar. The Twi'lek Jedi had made her affections for Anakin publicly known, even flaunting it in Tahiri's face on more than one occasion. Tahiri was showing about as much restraint as Jaina would if she'd found another woman hanging off of her boyfriend the way Alema was now.

"I've had enough of this," Tahiri declared, glowering over at Alema. "Tenal Ka, would you like to come with me?"

"I do not think that is necessary," the warrior girl responded, careful to keep her tone even.

Tahiri shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"Tahiri?"

"Yes?"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Jaina said with a Solo grin, watching the younger teen make her way over to the food line.

If not for years of practice at carefully concealing her emotions, Tenal Ka would have hung her head in her hands. Instead she said, "friend Jaina, do you think that was wise?"

Jaina's grin broadened. "Wise? Probably not, but I think Tahiri needs to deal with Anakin's stalker once and for all since she can't take a hint. Besides, knowing her, she'll probably try to take care of your problem as well."

"That is what I am afraid of," Tenal Ka muttered in a voice so low Jaina had to strain her Force sensitive hearing to catch it.

**[*[*[*[*[*[**

"The Hapans have given what remains of the New Republic science division access to all the information they've collected on the Yuuhzan Vong," Danni was saying.

"That doesn't sound like the Hapans at all," Jacen remarked.

"The condition was that any science or military learnings that result from it are shared with them," Danni went on.

"Have you found anything useful yet?" Anakin asked the blond scientist.

"So sorry to interrupt," said Tahiri loudly, making her presence known. She chose to stand on the side of Anakin where Alema currently was, effectively separating the Twi'lek from him. Alema glared at her and Tahiri returned the look.

"Alema," she said curtly.

"Vong Girl," Alema returned.

Anakin tensed as did his brother and Danni. Even if they hadn't been Force sensitive it was impossible to miss the charged hostility between the two. He knew the best way to diffuse the situation was to get the two of them away from each other as quickly as possible.

"Let's go have lunch," he said, his voice calm but urgently nudging Tahiri through the Force.

"Great, where are we sitting?"

"You're not coming with us."

Alema smirked, not at all fazed by Tahiri's remark. "I wasn't speaking to you."

Anakin shot a pleading look at his brother but Jacen's expression clearly said he was on his own with this one. _Thanks a lot_, Anakin thought sarcastically. He would have gladly taken the voxyn queen at that moment then rather than having to find a way to separate the two enraged Jedi standing on opposite sides of him.

"You're not sitting with us." The words flew out of his mouth, surprising Anakin as much as anyone else in the group. That was not what he had wanted to say at all. He frowned, wondering what had just happened and why he was suddenly feeling such animosity toward Alema?

"Suit yourself," Alema said, nonplussed. "I can take a hint."

"Can you?"

"Tahiri," Anakin said warningly.

"See you around, Anakin."

She smiled seductively at him and Anakin could tell it took every ounce of self control Tahiri possessed not to respond to that.

_Tahiri, calm down_. He tried to do just that through their connection but came up against a duracrete wall of anger. She and Alema had collided head on before but this had bordered on out of control and she was still angry. If Alema hadn't left then he feared they both would have pulled out their lightsabers and had it out right there.

_Calm down? She was all over you like a Wookie in heat._

He cringed, feeling her anger now directed toward him. He hadn't even done anything. Alema was the one who had come over to him.

_Yes, you did nothing and that's the problem._

_What?_ Now he was completely confused.

_As long as she thinks she has a chance with you she's not going to leave you alone._

_I'm not interested in Alema._

_That's not the point._

_Then what is?_

_If you can't figure it out for yourself, Dummy, I'm not going to tell you._

"You two are doing that thing again – where you talk to each other in your head and forget there's other people around," Jacen said, trying to pull them back.

"Sorry, Jacen. We're done now." Visibly agitated, Tahiri refused to look at Anakin, who was still trying to figure out why she was so angry with him in the first place.

Jacen seemed amused by the whole exchange between them so Tahiri decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. She sent a not so subtle Force nudge Danni's way. While Danni may not have been a full fledged Jedi, the thoughts behind Tahiri's actions came through loud and clear: _back off, he's taken_. That wiped the smirk off Jacen's face and led to a bewildered one on Danni's.

Jacen and Tenal Ka were in no means a couple, but Tahiri was optimistic that would change soon. No need for Danni to come into the mix and get between them. Tahiri hoped the young scientist could take a hint better than a certain blue-skinned Twi'lek.

Leaving behind a dumbfounded Jacen and Anakin, Tahiri stalked back to the table where Jaina and Tenal Ka were seated. Jaina was practically laughing now and Tahiri could swear she saw the barest hint of crimson on the warrior girl's face before it became an impassive mask once again.

**[*[*[*[*[*[**

That night there was a family dinner at the temporary quarters Anakin's parents had been assigned on the _Ralroost_. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd shared a meal with both his siblings and parents at the same time. Tahiri had been invited as well. His mother had insisted on it.

Under any other circumstance he would have appreciated his mother including Tahiri, but when she showed up at his quarters still angry from earlier he knew it was going to be a long night. It was having such a profound effect on him that by the time they showed up at his parents they were both in foul moods. It was hard to believe less than twenty-four hours earlier a heated make out session between them had been on the verge of becoming something more had his parents not shown up.

Anakin didn't know what to say that wouldn't result in Tahiri biting his head off so he spoke to her as little as possible. Their situation was made even more awkward by the fact that his entire family picked up on the tension between them.

After dinner finished, Jaina yanked him into the small kitchen area, announcing they were going to clean up.

"What's wrong with you?"

Anakin blinked, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"_Tahiri_. The two of you are still fighting."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," he remarked sarcastically.

"You know, there's a really simple solution to all of this," Jaina said to him. "_Apologize_."

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to apologize for," he said, sounding more than a little frustrated.

"You have a lot to learn about women, Anakin. You didn't do anything about Alema earlier and that's the problem."

"I've already told Tahiri I'm not interested in her."

"But have you told Alema that?"

Anakin shifted uncomfortably. "Well, not in so many words."

"Therein lies your problem. Tahiri may be your best friend but she's also your girlfriend now. You need to make that very clear to Alema. Something tells me directness is the best approach with her. Trust me on this," she added, seeing her brother's dubious expression.

"Any more relationship advice you'd care to share?"

"Not at the moment. Most of it you have to figure it out as you go."

Anakin sighed. "Great."

Grinning, Jaina threw an arm around his shoulder saying, "that's the fun part."

The door chime sounded and Anakin watched as his sister's lighthearted attitude disappeared. A few seconds ticked by before the voice of their father could be heard talking to Kyp Durron.

Anakin quickly figured out what was going on. "You're still not talking to him?"

"It's not that so much as I just don't have anything to say to him."

"Jaina, what happened wasn't his fault. I was the one who passed out, remember?"

Their father poked his head into the kitchen then. He raised an eyebrow at his daughter. "Kyp is looking for you. Anything I need to be worried about?"

"Everything's fine dad. I'll go see what he wants."

Jaina left the company of her father and brother to see what had brought the Jedi Master there.

**[*[*[*[*[*[**

Kyp considered putting on his most charming smile but knew doing so would only serve to backfire on him. Jaina was clearly still angry with him – as evidenced by the half dozen holo messages of his that she had yet to return. He had also been all too aware of the inquisitive look Han had given him when he showed up asking for Jaina. Han was one of his oldest and best friends but that would quickly evaporate if he knew how angry Jaina was at him and he supposed for the most part it was with good reason. If the situation had gone differently, Anakin could have ended up dead.

Jaina appeared then, stepping into the hallway and closing the door close behind her. Her expression made Kyp wonder if it had been such a good idea to show up there at all.

"Was I interrupting something?"

"Just family night," was Jaina's cool reply.

"Anakin's fine?"

"No thanks to you."

Kyp cringed at the harshness behind her words. "How was I supposed to know the Peace Brigade would show up or that Anakin would pass out?"

"You're the all-knowing Jedi Master."

"Real cute, Jaina," Kyp said, rolling his eyes.

"If that's everything – "

"It's not," he cut in. "What you did out there was reckless and fool hardy. You just threw your X-wing in front of Anakin's and hoped that any stray fire would hit your ship."

"I knew what I was doing," she said, stubbornly.

"My offer still stands," he said, changing topics.

"My answer is still no," Jaina said smoothly. "Find someone else to be your apprentice because you as my teacher is not something I want."

With those last words, Jaina left the Jedi Master standing there and disappeared back into her parents quarters.

**[*[*[*[*[*[**

Jaina had never steered him wrong before so Anakin bit the blaster bolt so to speak and apologized. He also told Tahiri he would talk to Alema – though he hadn't specifically mentioned when. To his immense relief the apology went over well – far better than he ever could have hoped it would. All was forgiven and now Tahiri was sprawled out on top of him on her bed, his shirt on the floor and hers likely to follow very soon.

If he had known the benefits that would result from making up after a fight – no matter how stupid it had been – he would have apologized immediately.

"You're terrible," Tahiri admonished, picking up on his thoughts. She was smiling nonetheless.

"Can't help it."

"Maybe I should have made your punishment a little more drawn out." Smiling wickedly, she rolled her hips against his.

Anakin let out a low guttural groan. "You're killing me."

"That's the idea."

There was no trial and error with them, trying to figure out what the other liked or drove them crazy like Tahiri was doing to Anakin then. Some of that they could attribute to knowing each other so well but a much larger part had to with the connection they shared – emotional and physical. More recently, that connection had blossomed into something neither one of them could have foreseen. It was as if they had reached a previously unknown level through their Force bond. One that held the passion and love they had for each other, effectively making any sort of lingering awkwardness between them disappear. They had lived through too much to let silly things like that prevent them from acting on how they felt about each other.

Tahiri glanced at her wrist chrono. Was there such a thing as being extremely fashionably late? "I think Corran is going to regret making me his apprentice."

"What are you planning on telling him?"

She shrugged, moving her hands over his bare chest. "I haven't really figured that out yet. I suppose I could blame this on you. You did come to my quarters uninvited and wouldn't leave even when I told you I needed to get to my training."

"I don't think he would buy that. He knows you're the bad influence."

"Me?"

She said it innocently enough but Anakin knew that look. He swallowed, knowing he was in trouble – just not the kind he'd been in earlier.

Tahiri pulled her shirt over her head and let it fall to the floor beside his. Anakin's mouth went dry. Yes, definitely trouble. He tried not to stare. He didn't want her to view him as some hormone crazed teenage male even if that's what he was in that moment. With just the thin material of her bra covering her chest, he watched her breasts rise and fall with each breath she took. She was definitely no longer the barefoot nine-year old who had stumbled into the Grand Audience Chamber at the Jedi Academy all those years ago.

"Bantha got your tongue, Solo?"

His eyes snapped up to meet hers. "Sorry," he said, somehow managing to find his voice. She wasn't angry, if anything she seemed amused, maybe even turned on by his reaction.

"It's okay. It's kind of flattering having you ogle at me."

Anakin felt his face flush. "Is that your way of telling me I don't compliment you enough?"

"There's hope for you yet, Anakin. Maybe you're not such a Dummy after all."

Anakin intended to prove that last part was right. He sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her forward so she was now sitting on his lap. His lips found hers and they eagerly explored each others mouths. Then Anakin found himself being pushed back down onto the bed with Tahiri landing on top of him, her breasts pressed against his chest.

The last coherent thought Anakin had was that Tahiri was now going to have to come up with an explanation as to why she had blown off her training session with Corran Horn completely.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Harterra was very similar to every other world in the Hapes Cluster. It was lush and radiant, teeming with life all around. If not for the reason that had brought them there in the first place, Jacen might have allowed himself more of an opportunity to explore his surroundings. As it was, they were there to investigate whether there were Yuuzhan Vong infiltrators hiding among the Harterran natives.

The Peace Brigade ship brought back by Kyp's Dozen had been thoroughly searched by New Republic military. They found nothing out of the ordinary save for a communication villip. That immediately led to the thinking that there might be a connection to the Yuuzhan Vong on Harterra.

Admiral Kre'fey had alerted the Royal Family of their findings, and the Queen Mother had consented to a joint investigation on Harterra between Hapan and New Republic forces. The Queen Mother had also agreed to let the Jed participate in the mission, knowing their ability to sense any Force voids could be useful in identifying disguised Yuuzhan Vong.

His Uncle had selected himself, Tahiri and Anakin to go. Tahiri was an obvious choice. She was the expert on anything and everything Yuuzhan Vong. It was a given then that Anakin would go as well since the two of them couldn't be separated over long distances. Jacen wasn't sure why he had been chosen. In his opinion, any other Jedi could have been selected. Then again, he was glad his sister hadn't been chosen. Since returning from Myrkr she seemed, well, _off_. It was the best way he could describe it. But each time he had tried to talk to her about it she would brush him off, saying she was fine. He had sought out Zekk to see if he'd had any better luck but Jaina had been closed off to him as well.

He tried to shake his worry for Jaina from his thoughts. It was a task made all the more difficult by the visions Anakin had about her. He was actually more worried than he had let on when Anakin come to him about his visions.

"You seem troubled, friend Jacen."

Tenal Ka's steady voice distracted him from his thoughts. Even if he didn't know why he had been chosen for this mission, he wasn't about to complain. It provided another opportunity for Tenal Ka and himself to spend time together. Since arriving at Hapes, Tenal Ka had done her best to divide her time between her responsibilities as heir to the Hapan throne and seeing him. Until Myrkr, he hadn't realized just how much he missed her comforting presence in their years spent apart.

"A little bit," he admitted.

Tenal Ka's forehead creased. "Is it about Jaina? I, too, have noticed she seems different," the warrior girl added when Jacen didn't respond.

"For as long as we've been alive, we've been able to help each other with anything. I think it's a twin thing. But now it feels like she's put this mental wall between us and all the while keeps insisting there's nothing wrong."

"Recent events have been difficult for all of us," Tenal Ka acknowledged. "We are all dealing with it the best we can."

"What about the Force lightning?" That was what bothered him the most, even more so than Jaina shutting him out. She had channeled dark side energy and it didn't seem to faze her in the slightest.

"Jacen, do you believe your sister is falling to the dark side?" Tenal Ka asked him point blank.

He was momentarily startled by her question. Instead of answering, he confided in her about the vision Anakin had of her going dark.

Tenal Ka's steady grey eyes bore into his brandy brown ones. "The future is not predetermined. You know that as well as I do. Her friends and family will not let that happen. This is a fact."

The confidence in her voice matched her Force presence and Jacen felt some of the tension he'd been feeling drain away. He saw her hand move toward his before she caught herself, remembering they were not alone. A half dozen Hapan Royal Guards shared the room with them.

"I do not wish them here anymore than you," Tenal Ka said, as if reading his mind. "It was a condition of my parents in order to be able to join you." The displeasure in her tone at having a group of bodyguards follow her every movement was clear.

"I just feel like if I look at you the wrong way they'll shoot me," he said, only half-joking.

"What look could you give me that would warrant such an action?"

Her tone was neutral but Jacen could see the barest hint of a coy smile on her face. "I – nothing," he stammered. It was rare for Tenal Ka to catch him off guard like that. He reinforced his mental shields to keep in check the emotions her remark had stirred in him. He had a feeling though, that some of it leaked through regardless.

Fortunately, Anakin came jogging over to them then, preventing Jacen from doing _or_ thinking anything else that might embarrass himself further.

"Floors four and five are clear," he told them. "Tahiri's still up on the sixth."

Through interrogation of the captain of the captured ship they had learned the Peace Brigade were to make contact with someone on Harterra. Their mission was to receive instructions for a shipment to bring back to Yuuzhan Vong controlled space near the Core. His ship had been intercepted before those instructions could be given, including the whereabouts of what he was to retrieve.

Searching an entire planet for this shipment and a Yuuzhan Vong agent would take too much time and had a low chance of success. The Queen Mother had helped by providing a classified dossier on suspected Yuuzhan Vong operatives within the Hapes Cluster. The list was massive, but considering how suspicious Hapans were by nature that had not surprised Jacen. Fortunately, on Harterra there was only about a dozen probable suspects and most of them worked and lived within the same area.

At present, Hapan and New Republic officers were sweeping through a government building where two suspects worked, who were currently being detained. All other government workers were being told to stay put in their offices until their search was complete.

Jacen and Tenal Ka had searched the first two floors and found nothing save for a bunch of ill-tempered government workers who did not like to be inconvenienced in such a way.

"Here's a thought," Jacen started, "what if we don't find anything?"

"The Hapans may then implore more effective means of interrogating the Peace Brigade prisoners," Tenal Ka responded.

"You mean torture," Jacen said knowingly.

Tenal Ka nodded. "I realize your feelings on the matter, Jacen, but they were found in Hapan space. The Royal Court will demand they are handed over if the New Republic cannot get results through conventional means. If we are in danger from the Yuuzhan Vong we need to know so we can defend ourselves."

"There are other ways," Jacen insisted.

"They'll take too long," Anakin weighed in. "I don't like the idea of torture anymore than you but we're talking about a whole star system, Jace – billions of lives."

"So the end justifies the means? What if there's no other information the prisoners have? They'll just be tortured for nothing. Anakin, even you must see that's wrong."

"_Grishna br'rok ukal-hai hrrl osam'ga akren hu akri vushta!_"

The angry alien words flew out of Anakin's mouth, surprising him as much as they did his brother and Tenal Ka. For a moment, Jacen felt his brother's Force presence shift to something alien. A darkness passed through him that could be seen in his ice blue eyes.

The nearby Hapan guards drew their weapons at hearing the strange language. Tenal Ka put herself between Anakin and the guards, knowing they wouldn't hesitate to shoot if they thought her life was threatened.

"Anakin?" Jacen took a cautious step toward his brother.

Jacen felt the darkness that had surrounded Anakin moments before disappear. Confusion, followed by comprehension and then fear worked their way through his expression. Without any kind of explanation, Anakin bolted for the stairs he had come from earlier.

**[*[*[*[*[*[**

Anakin climbed the stairs at a blinding pace. He didn't have time to think about the anger that had coursed through him or his sudden ability to speak Yuuzhan Vong. He just needed to get to Tahiri. His Force senses were screaming at him that she was in trouble. He could feel she was angry as well – even a little bit scared.

He made it up to the sixth floor, hearing the commotion coming from one of the chambers. He found her standing inside, holding a villip surrounded by at least a dozen armed Hapan officers.

"Put your weapons down," Anakin ordered them. "She's not a Yuuzhan Vong spy."

"She sounds like one of them," the officer closest to Tahiri responded. "That's how she was able to get that _thing_ to respond to her."

Anakin really didn't think he had the time to explain the side effects of Tahiri's shaping. They saw her as a threat and weren't backing down. It didn't help matters that Tahiri had her lightsaber out. One look at her told him she was not in control right now. It had been months since she'd experienced an episode like this – where her Yuuzhan Vong personality had taken over completely. Even still, he sought her out through their link but all he could find was a pit of darkness, filled with despair and loathing. This was the dark place in Tahir's mind where her Yuuzhan Vong side lived, fused with her human consciousness.

_Tahiri, stop._

_Krel os'a hmi va ta!_

Her violent response tore at him. He felt his own pit of darkness starting to swell inside himself. Everyone around him was a threat that needed to be eliminated. He used a Force push to hurl the Hapans nearest Tahiri into the wall. He then proceeded to disarm each of them before a strong power propelled him backward.

Anakin suddenly found himself up against a wall with a distressed Jacen grabbing both of his shoulders. At first, he couldn't understand the fearful expression on his brother's face but then the last few minutes came back to him like a bad holo video. He looked around at the carnage he had caused. One minute he had been trying to talk the Hapan officers down and then the next he was taking them out himself. He glanced over at Tahiri, who looked to be even more shaken than him but he could tell she was herself again.

Dimly, he could hear Tenal Ka's voice ordering the unharmed Hapans to take the ones he had injured downstairs for medical treatment.

"I'm all right now, Jacen," he told his brother.

Jacen didn't look like he quite believed him but he released him.

He made his way over to Tahiri who was hugging herself looking like she'd just woken from a nightmare.

"Hey," he said gently. When she refused to look at him he tried to comfort her through their bond but she blocked him.

"Don't do that."

"Tahiri, it's all right – "

"No, it's not. I don't deserve to feel better after what just happened. After what I did to you," she added, ashamed.

"I'm fine. I think when you activated the villip it triggered your Yuuzhan Vong personality instinctively," Anakin deduced, trying to piece together what had happened as best he could. "Then the guards saw you trying to communicate with it and things just sort of escalated from there. But you were able to wrestle back control and come back from it."

"Anakin, it was more than that," Jacen spoke.

Anakin glared at his brother. "Stay out of this."

"He's right, Anakin," she said, finally bringing herself to look at him. "You would have never acted that way on your own. It was as if my Yuuzhan Vong side was controlling both of us," she finished with a shudder.

"I have ordered no further action to be taken against Anakin or Tahiri," Tenal Ka said, coming back into the room. "I have explained the situation as a misunderstanding."

"Will that work?" Anakin asked. For the moment, he decided to let go what had just happened to Tahiri. They could talk about it more when it was just the two of them. He didn't need Jacen causing any more self doubt in Tahiri than he already felt coming from her.

"If they value their lives, yes it will."

"Did you learn anything from the villip?" Jacen asked Tahiri.

"It's not a standard villip," she began, likewise forcing what had just happened from her mind. "It's a villip beacon. It's only capable of transmitting images. When I stroked it earlier it looked like it was relaying coordinates."

Tenal Ka moved to Tahiri's side. "Can you reactivate it?

Tahiri nodded, picking up the organic, fleshy object and stroking it. At least a half dozen different coordinates flashed in and out of existence. It was the last one that caught Tenal Ka's attention.

"What is it?" Jacen felt the unusual spike in emotion coming from his best friend.

"They are coordinates to Dathomir."

To anyone who didn't know her well, Tenal Ka would have appeared emotionless, almost uninterested. Jacen knew that couldn't be farther from the truth at that moment.

"I must speak with my mother," said Tenal Ka. Without another word, she walked briskly from the room.

**[*[*[*[*[*[**

"_I will assemble the Royal Court on this matter_," the Queen Mother spoke to Tenal Ka over the holonet. "_However, they will not be so easily convinced this is a matter worthy of their attention_."

"You mean my grandmother will not support any aid to Dathomir," Tenal Ka interpreted her mother's words.

Teneniel Djo inclined her head. "_That is true. If we could garner her support the Royal Court would likely follow whatever she says_."

"That is a fact."

"_Bear in mind that Ta'a Chume will not be easily convinced that aiding Dathomir is in the best interest of the Hapan people. It may take some persuading_."

"I understand, Mother. Then perhaps an audience with my grandmother first is warranted."

"_I agree. Will you be returning to Hapes alone?_"

"Most likely. There is no need to involve anyone else. I simply require an audience with the Royal Court to make a case for sending resources to Dathomir."

"_As you wish, but having an ally by your side on Hapes would be most beneficial._" Her mother's gaze shifted to the young man standing behind her.

Tenal Ka caught the meaning in her mother's voice clearly but her expression remained neutral. "I will consider it, Mother."

"_Your father and I look forward to your return_,_ although we wish it were under different circumstances._"

"I've got the feeling you and your mother already have some grand plan set up," said Jacen once the holo transmission ended. At Tenal Ka's insistence he had stayed with her while she contacted Hapes.

Tenal Ka shrugged. "My mother understands how to play the political battlefield quite well."

"And you?"

"I have learned a thing or two over the years."

"I could go with you," he offered. "You know, for moral support. If you don't think bringing a Jedi along is going to hurt your cause."

"You forget that I too am a Jedi, Jacen. My grandmother already resents that part of my upbringing. It will probably unsettle her more if I bring you along," Tenal Ka's lips curved upward, showing the barest hint of a smile. "Are you sure you would not rather accompany Anakin and Tahiri back to the _Ralroost_?"

"I don't want this to come out the wrong way but Anakin and I haven't been close in a long time. He's my brother and I love him but that doesn't mean he wants me hanging around him, especially after the little fight we got into down here."

"You were worried about Tahiri and himself. That was understandable."

"That was only part of it. We also had that other disagreement right before about the treatment of prisoners. Trust me, watching you and your grandmother square off sounds a lot better than going another round with my brother."

"Despite your differences, you are his older brother. Anakin respects you. If he did not, he would not have come to you about his visions."

Tenal Ka had a point. He felt a little better but not enough that he wanted to engage Anakin again so soon. They were probably well overdue for a good long talk but the war along with countless other excuses kept getting in the way. Almost losing Anakin at Myrkr had made Jacen more committed to actually resolving their differences, or at least coming to some kind of common ground. Now he wasn't so sure that would ever happen. Perhaps they were both too different, too caught up in their own way of doing things to fully make amends.

In reflection, Jacen was forced to admit that sometimes Anakin's arguments called into question his own beliefs. Anakin was reckless, yes, but he got results. Jacen, on the other hand, couldn't say the same thing about his own methods. His constant questioning of the Jedi and the role they played, not only in the war but in general only lead to inaction and no real solution. In the span of a single mission, Anakin had managed to eliminate one of the biggest threats the Jedi had faced since the days of the Empire where they were hunted to the brink of extinction. Yet, he was still the same Anakin, not conceded or arrogant by his accomplishments. If anything, he was his own worst critic, not believing he was worthy of the praise others gave him.

"You are troubled again," Tenal Ka observed.

"I was just thinking about Anakin and Jaina. They both have roles in this war. Jaina's with Rogue Squadron and she's made a name for herself so others view her as a pilot first and a Jedi second. Anakin charges headfirst into any situation and somehow manages to succeed no matter what the odds are against him. Both my brother and sister are warriors, something I'm not." Jacen shook his head ruefully. "Those two are so similar sometimes I feel like an outsider."

"You should not feel that way, friend Jacen. You are the glue that holds us altogether."

Jacen grinned roguishly at her, taking pleasure in the fact that her cheeks flushed ever so slightly as she said that last part. "The glue, eh?"

"Do not let the compliment go to your head."

"Maybe you should compliment me more often."

"I did not realize your ego needed that."

For the time being Jacen found himself back in good spirits. He was certain that would change once they made it back to Hapes and had to deal with Tenal Ka's grandmother along with the entire Hapan Royal Court.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and supported this story so far. As mentioned before, this will be the last update for awhile but I promise not to leave you hanging for too long._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I'm back... which means regular weekly updates (usually Sat/Sun) are back too! _

* * *

Chapter Six

Jaina listened closely to the briefing being given by Admiral Kre'fey and General Antilles. The flight room was filled with pilots from New Republic squadrons, Jag's Vanguard Squadron and even Kyp's Dozen. The appearance of Kyp's squadron was a bit of a surprise as the Dozen weren't military. However, with their fight pilot ranks severely depleted over various battles with the Yuuzhan Vong in recent months, it didn't seem like much of a stretch for the commanders to look elsewhere to fill the shortages. Good, experienced pilots were harder to find than water on Tatooine these days, with most squadrons made up of green pilots with anywhere from several months to a few weeks experience.

Even more odd than the presence of the Dozen was seeing Zekk. With no affiliation to any squadron there was no reason for him to be there. She caught his eye from across the room and he merely shrugged in return. There was no time for Jaina to dwell on his presence further as General Antilles started the briefing.

"With the assistance of the Hapans we've confirmed the presence of at least one Yuuzhan Vong agent on Harterra using the disguise of a government worker," General Antilles began. "On Harterra we recovered a villip that had stored on it coordinates to several planets. From meeting with Masters Luke and Mara Skywalker it seems probable that the Yuuzhan Vong have changed up their choice of targets a bit. It looks like they are trying to wipe out any planets that are known to have a strong connection to the Force. We've confirmed that two of the planets from the villip have already been terra formed by the Yuuzhan Vong. The status of the third planet, Dathomir, is unknown. At present, Princess Tenel Ka Djo is coordinating a fleet of Hapan ships that will go to Dathomir. The New Republic will also be providing forces to support any rescue effort should it be needed. Squadrons Gold and Green will be heading to Dathomir to assist the Princess.

"The last set of coordinates stored on the villip belong to the planet Kalee. For those of you not familiar with Kalee, it lies just outside Imperial Space. Although our information on Kalee is extremely limited, what we do know is it's a very primitive world with more canyons and temples than actual buildings. It's not a stretch to believe the Remnant may have expanded their territory to include Kalee, especially with the kind of natural resources the planet has to offer.

"Regardless, something about this planet peaked the Yuuzhan Vong's interest and we want to know what it is. Since it's so close to Imperial Space, we're talking a few added precautions in case the Imperials aren't too happy to see us. Squadrons Rogue, Red and Vanguard will join the _Ralroost_ along with a small fleet to investigate Kalee. Master Duron's Dozen will also be joining. If there is a Yuuzhan Vong presence on Kalee it will be good to have a few Jedi with us. You'll depart at oh-seven-hundred tomorrow. Each of you has your assignments. Good luck and fly safe."

The briefing adjourned and pilots started filing out of the room. Jaina caught Kyp's eye and for a moment she thought he was going to come over but he walked right past her. Considering she had been giving him the cold shoulder since Anakin's 'accident' that wasn't altogether surprising. She sighed inwardly. She wasn't really angry with him anymore but at least if they weren't talking she wouldn't have to deal with any more of his offers to become her teacher. Deep down she was forced to admit that of all the Masters he probably was the best suited for her. They were both pilots, had similar temperaments, were willing to do whatever it took to get things done, both had brushes with the dark side – Jaina mentally shook herself. Thinking of the ways she and Kyp were alike was _not_ helping. She needed to focus on the upcoming mission. Being a squadron leader was her primary responsibility. Maybe when the war was over she could afford to spend the time contemplating her future as a Jedi.

She exited the briefing room, finding Zekk standing outside. He looked like he had been waiting for her.

"So what brings you to a pilot briefing?" She asked him.

"I'll be flying with the Dozen," he stated, waiting for her reaction.

Jaina didn't disappoint. "You're not serious."

Zekk shrugged. "I asked if I could join them."

"You don't even like Kyp."

"He had an opening and I volunteered," he explained, choosing not to comment on her remark about his feelings toward the Jedi Master. "We'll see how this mission goes before I commit to anything long term."

Her Solo instincts told her it was more than that. "What's really going on? You're a great pilot but you've never expressed interest in joining a squadron – military or otherwise. I thought that kind of action was too aggressive for your tastes."

"Someone needs to keep an eye on you."

Jaina's eyes widened and then narrowed. "I don't need a babysitter. I'm not the one with a past as a dark Jedi." She watched his expression change and immediately regretted her comment. She had never before thrown his time as a Dark Knight in his face.

"I was there on Myrkr, Jaina. I saw how you acted – what you were willing to do to get us out of there. You've changed."

"War can have that effect on people,"

"I'm not just talking about your outlook on life," Zekk pressed on. "I can feel a change_ inside_ you. When I try and read you through the Force the girl I grew up with doesn't exist anymore. You're hardened to the point of being almost cold."

"You're right; I'm not that same girl who wandered around the lower levels of Courscant with you getting into all kinds of trouble. But don't presume to think you know who I am now. You've been gone for two years, hiding away contemplating your past or whatever it was that you were doing while I've been fighting a war where people I knew died all the time. If you don't like what you see then maybe you should just stay away from me."

Zekk looked like he wanted to say more but Jaina stalked away, never giving him that chance.

[*[*[*[*[*[

Tenal Ka stared into the hardened face of her grandmother. Although her mother was the Queen, Ta'a Chume still carried considerable influence within the Royal Court. As much as Tenal Ka despised her grandmother, she would be the best suited to convince them that defending Dathormir would be in their best interests. She could do that because she had spies everywhere and could easily dig up enough dirt on each council member that they would have no choice but to accept such a decision, less they risk public humiliation or imprisonment.

Tenal Ka had not deluded herself into thinking convincing Ta'a Chume to help her mother's people would be an easy task. Ta'a Chume would only support such a plan if she had something to gain from it. That was why Tenal Ka was prepared to offer the one thing her grandmother desired most.

"It is rather presumptuous, my granddaughter, for you to think I could ever convince the Royal Court that using our fleet to protect a primitive planet would be a wise move," Ta'a Chume spoke after listening to Tenal Ka's request.

"Mother," Isolder said warningly.

Tenal Ka's face was expressionless, but her grey eyes were as cold as ice. "Allowing any planet to be wiped out by the Yuuzhan Vong when it could have been prevented is no different than leading the attack oneself."

Ta'a Chume's eyes narrowed dangerously. "So you would have our own borders be weakened, then? What are the lives of a few thousand compared to that of billions?"

"What is the good in fighting this war if we only look out for ourselves?"

"In case you have forgotten, Tenal Ka, we have taken in refugees from across the galaxy. The Hapes Cluster is a prime target for the Yuuzhan Vong because of this. As it stands, you defy our wishes and bring that Jedi here with you."

Tenal Ka stiffened. She could feel Jacen's comforting presence just outside the room. "Jacen Solo has proven himself a worthy ally, as too have many of the Jedi. Let us not fall back into the tiresome argument of the Jedi. That is not what I am here to discuss."

"I do not see the two as mutually exclusive," Ta'a Chume continued. "The Jedi would participate in any mission to Dathomir, would they not?"

"This is a fact."

"This means you are asking for our people to fight alongside the Jedi when many fear them."

Even for someone as level headed as Tenal Ka, Ta'a Chume was trying her patience. "Hapes does not fear the Jedi. They only reject their presence because it is the wish of the Royal Court that we not provide them shelter for fear of drawing the ire of the Yuuzhan Vong. However, if the Yuuzhan Vong were ever to attack Hapes, the Jedi will likely be among those who would come to our aid. No matter what the publice opinion of them may be the Jedi would not abandon the Hapes Consortium." Tenal Ka was done playing her grandmother's mind games. She glared at Ta'a Chume saying, "what are you asking in return for aiding Dathomir?"

Ta'a Chume's eyes gleamed. "You must realize the scale of your request. It would require something of equal weight in return to reassure the court this is a good decision."

Tenal Ka waited expectantly for her to continue. On the trip over she had already prepared herself mentally for what would be asked of her. Ta'a Chume would finally be getting what she had been wanting for years but Tenal Ka had always denied her.

"I could convince the court that in exchange for providing a fleet of battle dragons, the throne would finally be inherited by a true heir and a new Queen Mother would help bring our people out of this dark time." Tenal Ka could feel both her parents tense as Ta'aChume awaited her next words. "I accept my birthright in exchange for helping the people of Dathomir," she said, her tone revealing none of the inner turmoil she was feeling.

Ta'aChume could barely contain her excitement. "That is a wise decision, Tenal Ka. Does the current Queen Mother have any objection to this?"

"I do not," Teneniel Djo responded, having already discussed the matter with her daughter before coming to Ta'a Chume.

"Now let us discuss the full terms of this arrangement," Ta'a Chume pushed on. "Once this Dathomir expedition is over you will return to Hapes, where your mother will step down, allowing you to be crowned as the rightful Queen Mother. From that point forward you will accept the responsibilities placed upon you by the Royal Court and rule the Hapes Consortium. Do you accept these terms?"

Tenal Ka nodded solemnly. "I do."

"Then we have a deal. I will ensure the Royal Court provides any military aid you require for Dathomir." Ta'a Chume hurried to her feet as easily as someone half her age would do. "There is much I must to then. I will coordinate all necessary preparations for your travels as well as your public coronation ceremony upon your return. There will also be a list of suitable nobleman ready for you to choose from. If possible, I would like to coordinate the announcement of your taking over the throne and engagement at the same time."

Ta'a Chume hurried out of the room, leaving Tenal Ka alone with her parents. It was her father who spoke first.

"My daughter, are you certain this is what you want?"

"It is the right thing to do," was Tenal Ka's choice of response.

Isolder nodded. "I am proud of you."

"As am I," said Teneniel Djo. "You are able to do what I could not, even though it means agreeing to a life your father and I know you have no interest in."

Tenal Ka only wished the person outside waiting for her would be as understanding and supportive about her decision as her parents were.

[*[*[*[*[*[

Even before Tenal Ka stepped out of the private stateroom, Jacen knew something was off. Ta'a Chume seemed far too happy – almost cheerful –something he never thought he would ever witness when she had walked past him.

A few minutes later the stateroom's doors opened again and Tenal Ka slipped out. Her features gave away nothing but he had known her too long not to feel her agitation.

"I think Ta'a Chume may have smiled at me," Jacen began, sounding bewildered. "What in the Force did you offer her if she helped get you a fleet?"

"Hapes will provide military aid. My grandmother has assured me of that. In exchange, I will accept my duty as the next Queen Mother and take over for my mother once the people of Dathomir are safe."

Jacen blinked several times. "You – _what?_"

"Friend Jacen, it would have happened sooner or later. As much as I have no wish to rule, it is my birthright."

It dawned on Jacen then that Tenal Ka seemed far too reserved about the whole thing – even for her. "You knew this was going to happen. You knew Ta'a Chume was going to ask for this."

"That is a fact," she said, nodding.

"What about your mother? I know my knowledge of Hapan politics isn't the greatest but she would need to willingly step down in order for this to happen."

"We had discussed the matter before going to my grandmother and I had her agreement. If she were to order a fleet to Dathomir most, if not all, in the Royal Court would view it as a betrayal to the Hapan people. They would see it as weakening our forces to protect an inconsequential group of primitives. It would call into question her ability to lead the Consortium and lay the grounds for a no confidence vote where someone else might assume the throne. I cannot allow that to happen any more than I can allow the people of Dathomir to suffer at the hands of the Yuuzhan Vong. As my grandmother has wanted me to take my mother's place for years, she will use whatever means necessary to ensure the court is openly supportive of aiding Dathomir."

Jacen's head was spinning. "You didn't have to do this. We could have gone to Admiral Kre'fey. They've already agreed to send ships – they could send more. Tell Ta'a Chume you don't accept her offer."

"It is too late, Jacen. I have accepted her offer. As long as my grandmother delivers what she has promised, I will uphold my end of the bargain."

"This is crazy!" He practically shouted. "You've let Ta'a Chume manipulate you into giving her exactly what she wants."

"I have let her think she has manipulated me," Tenal Ka calmly corrected him. "The reason she wants me to assume the throne is she thinks that she will be able to control me in a way she never could my mother. I will not let that happen. I will rule the way I was raised, not how Hapan society expects me to behave."

"I know your grandmother well enough to believe she won't stand by and let you do that. She'll take you out of power."

"I am well aware of that. I will keep her in line," Tenal Ka said confidently.

"Next thing you know she's going to be trying to marry you off," he said, clearly exasperated. He meant it as an offhand comment but something in Tenal Ka's Force presence changed. Jacen felt his jaw drop. "You're getting married?"

"Not right away. Marriage was not a condition of getting a fleet to help Dathomir. I can delay for a time. You are upset."

"You just willingly gave up your freedom – gave up being a Jedi – without even so much as a second thought." That wasn't the only thing upsetting him but he wasn't ready to deal with that other part just yet.

She fixed him with a steely gaze. "Telll me, Jacen, would you have done any differently in my place? Would you let thousands die if you could prevent it?"

Jacen chose silence as his response. Of course he would have done the same thing and Tenal Ka knew that without him having to say a word. But for the first time in as long as he could remember he wasn't feeling very rational. All he could think about was how he and Tenal Ka would soon be parting ways – again – but it would be permanent this time. While she would be staying on Hapes, the war and his duties as a Jedi would take him far away from her.

"Jacen, you are my best friend. I want you to accept the decision I have made more than anyone else."

"I accept it."

"But you are not happy about it."

"I just need some time to adjust to it that's all. It's not every day your best friend becomes the Queen Mother of sixty-three star systems," he joked, trying to use humour to diffuse some of the tension of the situation.

Tenal Ka did not look like she believed him but she let the matter drop. For that, Jacen was extremely grateful. If they discussed it any further, there was nothing he could say that wouldn't come out sounding selfish.


End file.
